


Do Androids Dream of Falling in Love?

by DeadandGlowing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandGlowing/pseuds/DeadandGlowing
Summary: Connor takes note of a new detective on the force after an awkward situation, and things only seem to go downhill from there for him. Until y'know, they start going uphill again rather quickly.





	1. Awkward Android Boners™ are akward

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely switch perspectives between the detective and Connor as chapters alternate, so we get both sides of the story!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Connor knew his processor like the proverbial back of his hand, so the current state of affairs was rather unnerving to say the least.  
Standing in the bathroom of the precinct having a borderline mental breakdown (and Hank would say), over a detective. A _human_ detective who came into the force two days prior.

At first she hadn't really registered to him. He'd been far too focused on the deviant case to register a new member of the force. She got along with Hank, and seemed to be a generally well-respected young woman - that was all of the information on her that he'd stored. 

Two days without a hitch until what has happened ten minutes prior to Connor apparently losing his 'fucking mind' (Again, as Hank would say).

The detective had been sat at her desk approximately 7 foot away from Connor and Hank when Gavin approached her with the usual self-assurance. Connor had noticed him leaning on her desk, eying her, and in turn had registered the obvious discomfort of the detective herself. Shifting in her seat, fidgeting with her pen, and hiding her face behind a curtain of dark hair - all things he gathered were nervous habits of hers. Information to be stored for later as normal.

Connor had been about to turn back to Hank when he heard her voice. She had quietly asked him to leave her alone, he'd replied, and she'd raised her voice. Something about having no interest in being 'taken for a cheap dinner and then expected to give that greasy asshole head'. Gavin had gotten annoyed and raised his in return, and before Connor even knew what he'd done he was stood between the two. He'd all but snarled at Gavin, and told him all too calmly to back off before there were consequences. Even he had to admit that the look of barely contained horror on Gavin's face was comical.

When he had cleared off, Connor turned to the detective to ask if she was alright, only to be caught completely off guard by a sudden assault of information being registered that he hadn't meant to register or store. _Dark hair reaches approx 3 inches below shoulder, green-blue eyes, glasses, pale skin, mouth-_ Mouth is moving. Usually an indication of speech.

"Uh- Earth to Connor? Thank you for that, but you really didn't have to."

She's talking to you, replying would be good. Connor's social interaction filter saved him and cut into his processor, forcing words from him.

"It's really no problem detective. After all, CyberLife went to great lengths to create me as a compatible partner for the precinct. Is there anything you need?"

She shook her head so Connor nodded as was going to leave when she hugged him. And then Connor froze and thing went downhill from there. His artificial pores opened for the first time since his deployment to the Detroit Police Dept, and he stiffled the gasp he shouldn't have needed to take. She let go quickly and went back to work, after giving him a pump-stopping smile. That was the end of the interaction for her, but for him it began a 'mental breakdown', apparently.

He had excused himself to the bathroom in a way that he hoped wasn't conspicuous, to attempt to calm himself.

There was no reason for him to be blowing fuses over a small interaction with a detective, so why did he feel like he was going to overheat? He glanced in the mirror and balked at the blue flush across his face, a function clearly meant to signify that he was blushing. But why was he blushing? Humans usually only experienced this during times of embarrassment, or in a rarer case, situations in which they are aroused/in the presence of a lover.

Connor had no discernable reason to be embarrassed, which only left the latter option, but this made even less sense. When deployed to the police Connor's typical android settings to make them compatible for sexual relations had supposedly been disabled. As such he shouldn't be experiencing this, at all.  
The detective had barely said anything, and the hug had barely lasted 3.5287 seconds, but here he was, stood against the sink with steam pouring from his artificial pores and his processor running a mile a minute. The thirium running through him felt hot, and it was a completely new set of sensations that didn't exactly have Connor enthusiastic about the prospect of leaving the bathroom. 

With a huff, he leaned down and ran the tap, splashing cold water on his face. For the second time today Connor froze, and gave a groan of combined irritation and mortification. Thirium had been rushing through him, this he knew, but this particular concentration of thirium would be the bane of his existence if he couldn't get rid of it. 

A common occurance usually limited to human men experienced (usually) arousal. Although it can occur from any stimuli, Connor had been told. However in this situation, a valve opening and thirium rushing to the organ between his legs, was absolutely not what he wanted to happen. In fact it wasn't even _meant_ to be able to happen. The concentration of thirium was making his pants tighten uncomfortably around his crotch, creating a feeling of awkward friction that Connor definitely didn't appreciate. 

_System Instability Detected_

Connor gave a quiet groan, rubbing his face with slightly damp hands and tipping his head back in frustration. What the hell could he do? Obviously he knew what a human male experiencing the same thing would do, but in this situation there were unprecedented factors in place. Primarily the fact that he hasn't meant to be able to feel any arousal and was now stuck in the precinct bathroom with an erection that was starting to ache. 

What was an android to do?


	2. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Detective is getting used to her new job when an awkward realisation puts her in a vaguely embarrassing situation with a certain Rk800.

Hilariously enough, Connor berating himself with rhetorical queries on how to deal with the (literally) growing problem between his legs.

_Meanwhile_

As much as starting in a new precinct wasn't easy, being from another country made it all the more awkward. Granted, coming to Detroit from England hadn't been such a massive jump, but it still wasn't the smoothest transition considering the sheer amount of files she had had to bring with her. 

Although, one good thing had happened since she'd arrived. The Android, Connor- she thought, had saved her ass from Reed(?)'s uncomfortable advances. 

She logged into her pc, typing out her details carefully:   
_Enter Name_  
A-l-e-x-a-n-d-r-i-a // C-r-e-s-t  
 _Registration Successfull_  
 _Enter Password_  
***************  
 _Login Successful_

She gave herself a small smile, settling into the familiarity of office work as she went to look through the case files Lieutenant Anderson had sent her. Since her arrival in Detroit, she'd found it easiest to get along with Hank out of all the people she'd met. He kept to himself somewhat, and this made being around him easier for her as she had an unfortunate tendency to be shy of everyone who wasn't a suspect or a witness. Before arriving she'd been made aware of the Android, of course, it was the reason she was there. 

Back in England, she had been working specifically in the extremely rare cases on deviant Androids, and had become somewhat gifted on the subject. The cases were thankfully very uncommon and usually taken care of before any damage could be done- more often than not a deviant would be found wandering the streets in confusion and would simply be taken in to be re-wired. However the situation in Detroit had become much more serious, and eventually Alexandria had been transfered to help with the understandings of deviancy.   
In fact she had been informed that at some point it would be likely she'd be working alongside the RK800 Android quite closely, to combine information and hopefully rid Detroit of deviants for good. 

Speaking of the RK800, he had vanished after helping her get Reed off her back. She'd surprised herself with what she'd said to him, but it was Connor's borderline aggression that had really made her take a step back from it. Nobody had told him to do it, unless she'd missed Hank saying something? 

Regardless of her confusion over Connor's actions, the concern she had began to feel wasn't easy to ignore. It was odd that he'd disappeared in the first place, more so when someone informed her that it seemed that he'd locked himself in the bathroom- Okay no. At the moment, it was her priority to get her work done and that's what she was going to do. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Around an hour later, she looked up only to see Connor, walking towards Hank's desk with a noticeable expression of discomfort- that is until he noticed her looking at him. Alexandria gave him a small smile, and he returned it, again uncomfortably, and sat down next to Hank on the desk. When he sat, however, was when she noticed it, and proceeded to turn red despite herself. She felt her face heat up horribly and couldn't do much to stop it once it happened. Connor- an android supposedly designed only for police/detective work- had an erection. _And by the looks of things it wasn't necessarily a small erection either-_

God what was she thinking? The more she found herself glancing at Connor the hotter her face became, as besides noticing his 'problem', she had begun noticing features that shouldn't have mattered to her. Deep brown eyes, that stray hair that always seemed to escape his otherwise perfectly styled cut, the way his brown creased in concern or concentration, hell even the way his lips twitched up into a smile when Hank made a joke or snarky comment. For whatever reason, one small glace at an android with an unfortunate erection, had sprouted a seed of fascination in her head. 

That is until she noticed that he was staring back at her. And smiling- not smiling, smirking.   
...   
Well fuck. 

What could she do here, realistically. Perhaps say she had zoned out? Or that she was just thinking? About anything but his (still present) erection? Actually speaking of that he seemed remarkably calm about that. 

_Connor- Internally Screaming_

It was then when Hank saved her, and called her over to his desk to look at a file that she hadn't been sent. With a relieved sigh, Alexandria stood up and brushed off her pants, walking over to Hank and leaning over the desk to look at the file displayed in his computer screen. She gave the file a quick once over before actually starting to read, pushing a few stray strands of hair back from her face.  
After finishing the file she looked at Hank, considering the information.   
"Alright so- With that info we can surely find the location of those deviants, right? The file lists sightings of them and they're all in a similar area, implying that they're based in that same part of the city. Stop me if I'm missing something."

Hank gave a pleased smile, nodding his head and turning to both Alexandria and Connor.   
"Yeah that's pretty much what I'm thinking, so you two need to go see what you can find. I figure that since you're new to the case, doing some fieldwork with wonder boy over here will help you get to know him. Although first, Chief has a request of you- Wonder boy needs somewhere to stay, how do you feel about a roommate?"

She considered this for a moment before nodding, before turning to Connor who was standing really quite close to her. She gave a little gasp, stepping back and almost stumbling, but Connor caught her before she could fall. Her face turned somewhat pink, and she couldn't help but notice how his caught a tinge of blue.   
"What do you think, Connor? Would that be okay with you- staying with me, I mean."

She found herself biting back a smile when he all but enthusiastically agreed, and she nodded in assent herself. 

Well this should be fun.


End file.
